The Road to Eryn Lasgalen
by Nenuial
Summary: Childhood love, a protective guardian, true friends, a fall into darkness and a journey home. The ring was unmade but those in the light could still fall into the madness of ancient evil. Please R&R.
1. Far from Haven

NO PASSION IN THE WORLD IS EQUAL TO THE PASSION TO ALTER SOMEONE ELSE'S DRAFT.  ~ H.G. WELLS

I do not claim any of the fictional characters or places of J.R.R. Tolkien as my own.  This fiction is not for profit.  The characters and events that take place are strictly for the pleasure of invention.  I would like to thank Tolkien for letting me play in his sandbox and beg his pardon for playing with his ideas.  ~*~ Nenuial

The Road to Eryn Lasgalen

I don't like to commit myself about heaven and hell-you see, I have friends in both places. ~ Mark Twain

Chapter 1                                                                      _Far from Haven_

Nieriel stood in the shadows of Rivendell with the warm spring air caressing her cheeks and the sound of water filling her ears.  She thought of Lord Elrond and his decisions to leave middle earth and she thought of her decision to stay.  Nieriel had written Thandril of Mirkwood and asked if she and some of her healers could come into his kingdom.  She had heard of the darkness that had fallen over his kingdom and felt that is she was to stay in middle earth this would be a place that she would be needed and after all it was her birthplace and her childhood home.

Walking further downstream a glint of silver caught her eye as the moonlight reflected off of the fish playing in the placid pool.  Suddenly it seemed reasonable that she would revisit her youth and sooth her head that had been aching for days over all of the changes in her life by slipping into the cool waters and floating among the lilies.  The world seemed quite and still she could hear nothing but the nightingale and the wind.  The green dress she had been wearing at the healing house slipped quietly to the mossy forest floor and she stood in a plain off white shift.  The water seemed to be teasing her laughing as it swirled from the gurgling stream into the pool.  She stepped into the bank and smiled as the soft silt oozed up between her toes.  Her shift and her wheat blond hair floated briefly on the surface of the water before being overwhelmed and sinking.  Nieriel floated on her back surrounded by lily pads and a halo of gold hair her smooth pale skin poking above the water in places and her sky blue eyes searching the stars.

~*~

Hours passed with Nieriel enjoying her deep reverie and not caring about becoming pruned when suddenly a shower of rose petals brought her suddenly and completely back to the present.   Scrunching her face and bracing herself for the embarrassment of being discovered by one of the march wardens she turned in the water to face the petal thrower.  Her eyes showed relief when Arwen laughed out loud at her.  

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night sopping wet in your undergarments?  What if one of the wardens had come by?  Besides, I missed you at dinner and when no one could find you we began to worry for your safety."

"I am sorry Arwen I should treat my friends better.  The pool made me do it", a smile played across Nieriel's full lips, "besides I am almost as old as you and have not found a man to love me so perhaps floating half naked in the water looking like I need help is the best way to snare one."  Arwen and Nieriel broke into a fit of laughter.  

"Well how do you intend to get out of your silt prison without returning covered in mud?"

"If you will pick up my dress I will climb up that little rocky fall and meet you by the stream." 

If they were looking for her Nieriel was glad that her friend had found her and not one of the wardens.  Ever since she moved to Rivendell to study the healing arts with Elrond she had been friends with Arwen.  They had laughed over many things and shared many secrets helped each other through disappointments and grown into womanhood together, she was her most trusted friend.  She thought back on the recent trial of Arwen announcing her intent to bind herself to Estel and still felt anxiety welling up from the pit of her stomach.  She knew that Estel who would be known, as Aragorn among men would never wish harm on her was mortal and to bind herself to him was to die of grief from his passing. 

~*~

Climbing out on the pebbles and standing in the stream Nieriel shivered he thin shift clinging to her, and steam rising off of her body as the cool night air swirled around her.  "Nieriel", Arwen's voice floated past the bushes, "you are going to have to take off the sopping shift or you will get your dress as wet as that shift is."

Noting the goose bumps rising on her arms Nieriel pulled the shift over her head and dropped it on the ground where it landed with squishing thud.  Arwen handed her the dry dress she had left carelessly on the bank and she slipped it over her head instantly feeling warmer.  "Thank you for coming to find me I don't know what I would have done if I had been confronted with your father."

"Nieriel, tell me what is bothering you."

Nieriel sighed, "I am moving to Mirkwood, my parents are gone to the havens, I am bound to no one, yet there is something that holds me here and my best friend is getting married and I will be on my own.  My world has changed so fast I am not sure where to start finding things to soothe my wounded psyche.  Rivendell will not even be here for me to visit after your father moves on."  Tears started sliding down her cheeks.  

"Why did you not tell me about this long ago?"  

"I did not feel like it would be the right time when you already had so many woes of your own."

Smiling she remembered Sam, "I did confide in one of the Hobbits while he watched over his friend Frodo.  There was something deeper than honesty in his noble soul.  He told me that what he figured what I needed was something to love and something that would love me back.  I remember him shaking his head as if he knew just the thing that I needed.  He promised that he would return one day and bring me something from the Shire or at least send it by way of Gandalf.  I never saw him again and Bilbo cried for days in the healing house when he found out that his friends and family were leaving on this quest to destroy the ring.  He was too sick and distraught to see his nephew off and I stayed with him as he sobbed about being wrenched and selfish.  I remember feeling a little that way myself knowing that you were seeing your love off to face dangers he may not return from, and wanting to send Bilbo to his room like a naughty child so I could attend to you."  The wind swept past them as they walked quietly back to their home leaning on each other as if there friendship could support the coming trials they were about to face.

~*~

Rain and overcast skies met Nieriel when she awoke the next morning, which did not help to improve her mood.  She glanced around the room remembering briefly that she was suppose to meet the dressmakers for a fitting for the gown that she would wear at Arwen's wedding.  In the corner she saw most of the things that she was sending ahead to Mirkwood and decided to finish packing before breakfast.

Dress after dress she tried on to make sure they were in good condition and that they were hers.  Her mother had left some of her clothes behind Nieriel guessed it was to guilt her into following them sooner.  Her mother like most of the women in her life was taller and bigger than her so there was no doubt when something was not hers.  In her heart she understood her mothers motives but it did not change the fact that it raised her ire when her mother was able to prod her with questions and doubts from across the sea.  She was the only child of Alasse and her husband Feanaro who had no doubt caused much pain to her grandparents when they decided to move from Mirkwood.  Nieriel's mother had just wanted her to learn a skill.  Her small stature dictated that she would never fight an enemy with any success but her ability to excel in school especially in the healing arts led them to choose Rivendell for her sake. 

~*~

 Her small hands moved across s shining topaz sleeve that caught her attention.  This was her mother's favorite dress.  It was a shimmering fabric covered it faceted gold and topaz gems that made to glimmer like the sun off the water in the summer.  She could still see her mother dancing under the stars in her father's arms a small smile escaped as she remembered being held by both parents as they danced in the moonlight.   Taking the dress off of the hanger and folding it into her bag on top of the sky blue one for the wedding he told herself she would have two dresses fitted today and whether her mother liked it or not she would help her walk this new path before her. 

 Arwen looked drained from the serious talks she and her father had been having and she was looking forward to seeing her friend even if the setting was to be a dress fitting for the very occasion that was causing all of the conflict.  When she arrived she was shocked to see her friend having five inches cut off of her mothers dress and the bodice pinned and refitted.  

"You look stunning in that dress Nieriel I cannot believe that your mother would leave such a beautiful gown behind.  Where are you planning to wear it?" 

 Nieriel sensing that her friend had mistaken this as a rejection of her bridesmaid dress smiled and said, "I was hoping to have it done before you got here so we could do the bridal fitting together.  I just wanted my mothers dress in case we had another dinner to attend."  With that she slid out of the gold dress and put on the shimmering blue one.

~*~

 Later that day with her things on there way to Mirkwood and her bags packed for Gondor, the honor guard from Estel's palace arrived.  They announced themselves as the men of Aragron king of the reunified kingdoms and it took a moment to realize that it was Estel that they spoke of.  Arwen and her father mounted their horses in preparation to leave and she stepped into her stirrups and swung her leg over this new horse given to her.  She loved the soft spotted gray coat and the gentle disposition of this animal and she hoped they would get along.  For all of her experience in this life she had spent very little time on a horse.  "

What is your name beautiful one? She cooed into the horse's ear.  To pass the time I will think on it."  With that the envoy started to move on to new destinies and to Gondor to meet the king and the rest of the nine walkers. 

~*~

                                                                        

"What about Falma?"  Smiling Nieriel thought how much the color of her new horse was like the breaking waves pitching white foam in the air and frothing until coming to shore.  She had been playing this game for hours thinking of a name that intrigued her and then whispering it into the ear of the horse.  The men in the honor guard had already been staring at the three elvish women who were traveling with Arwen and this only seemed to pique their curiosity. 

Idril and Tari rode up beside Nieriel.  Tari glared at Nieriel.  "Why do you insist on drawing attention to yourself when we are riding with these strange men?" 

" I am naming my horse Tari." 

" Do you not see how these men stare at you?"  

"Do you not see how these men stare at you Tari?"  In truth there were few men who did not stare at Tari and her red gold hair.  Even as Nieriel thought about Tari's tempestuous nature she could see concern that only a friend would have settling into her hazel eyes.  "They stare because we are different from the women they are used to seeing."

 Idril smiled and asked, "Why are you not staying with us in Gondor while Arwen settles in?"  

"I am not sure that lady in waiting is a title that I am willing to saddle myself with" Nieriel said quietly.  Suddenly brightening she whispers, "What do think about naming my horse Falma?"

 Idril laughed and reached over to pet the horse and said' "I think it is perfect."  Light shone in her golden brown eyes and the vibrations of laughter spilled down her frame causing the cascading waves of bright brown hair to look as if it were alive. Tari rolled her eyes and rode ahead. 

~*~

 The Old South Road stretched on forever and it did not seem to have an ending.  Nieriel was tired and no longer enamored with riding Falma.  She thought I will never be able to walk again when suddenly her salvation seemed at hand.  Bright flags streamed above tents by the Brandywine river it seemed Arwen's love would not have her travel without the comforts he felt she deserved.  Nieriel was just glad to be seeing a point at which she could get off her horse and walk with the ground below her feet.  She realized that it would take three days of travel to even reach the borders of Rohan and wondered how many tent cities were set up for the future Queen of Gondor.  

Riders came out to meet them as they approached.  Among the riders were the Hobbits that had stayed in Rivendell before journeying out on the ring quest.  Her heart leapt to see that they looked none the worse for wear.  Sam rode his pony Bill next to her and as he looked up at this elf he thought how fortunate he was to have made a friend of her as they watched over Frodo.  "Begging your pardon Miss Nieriel I have given a lot of thought to what you said when we were in Rivendell and Rosie, my girl, and I came upon the perfect thing.  I hope you don't mind that I brought it with me.  I thought that you might be coming this way."  

"You need never pardon yourself to me Sam I am just delighted that you are all here and that you are well."  

"Mr. Frodo still seems to be bothered by his shoulder and all but I don't suppose there is anything in Middle Earth that could change that.  But he is getting along fine, with me and Rosie girl keeping him company.  He spends time on his book and telling stories to children on his good days and smoking his pipe and sitting under the malorn trees I planted for him when he is feeling low."

~*~

 At the corner of the first tent Nieriel stopped her horse and one of the men who had been accompanying them held her reins for her she felt a gentle hand on her elbow and back helping her down and when she turned she meet the eyes of someone she was familiar with an elf that she seemed to remember from her childhood but she was having trouble placing him.  

His dark eyes scanned her face, "Are you feeling well?"  

"No, I am not much of a horse woman and I am exhausted."  

He smiled, "My name is Legolas."

Legolas, suddenly her mind snapped to her childhood to a boy who was enough older than her that she was never noticed as she followed him through the forest.  He was a hero among the children her age and they all longed to know him.  He was the best among the children with a bow, told amazing stories and always led the others on to adventures, even if they were only pretend and the fortress was a play house in a small tree.  Not only that but he was also Thandril's son.  Taking a deep breath she replied, "I am Nieriel I will be joining the house of healing in your fathers court after the wedding."

Growing suddenly shy she stepped back and said, "Excuse me but my friend Sam has brought me something from the Shire and I cannot keep him waiting."  With that she turned and walked to the tent that the Hobbits were in but she felt as if she were holding her breath the whole way.

~*~

Turning the corner to Hobbits tent Nieriel finally exhaled and glanced at the sparse spring grass and she felt betrayed by her new horse thinking how could such a graceful animal cause her such pain.  Silently she vowed that she would have no more pets they after all were causing her quite a lot of distress at the moment.  She saw Sam come bounding out of his tent with a small bag looking for the entire world as if he had found the answer to her prayers. 

"Well Miss, I hope that you like it."

"It is a beautiful bag.  Did you make it yourself?"

"The bag is not the thing.  It's what's inside."

Nieriel noticed the bag was squirming.  She put a forced smile on her face and said, "Let me see what you have brought me."

Opening the bag Nieriel saw a puppy.  She bit the inside of her cheek, "Who is this?"

Sam's face broke into a smile of great pride, "That is one of farmer Maggots prize sheepdogs.  Well at least he will be when he grows up.  They are the smartest and most loyal dogs in all of the Shire."

The puppy was awfully cute with his trusting brown eyes and pointed nose and explosion of fur.  He looked like a very small collie of some sort.  "Sam how big do you think this puppy will get?"

"Pretty big by Shire standards.  I reckon he will be about fifteen or twenty pounds when he is full grown."

Nieriel determined not to offend Sam picked up the puppy, which immediately started licking her face with enthusiastic abandon.  This small creature did warm her heart and it was not like she would have to sit on him.  A genuine smile crossed her lips.  "What shall your name be?"

"Miss Nieriel," Sam began, "Farmer Maggot believes every living thing deserves a name so as soon as the puppies are born he gives them one.  I know it is not as beautiful as anything you would pick out but he named to puppy Whit."

Nieriel was truly touched by Sam's words.  The folk of the Shire had such a deep respect for all living things and she wondered how they had escaped the notice of the elves who loved beauty of the spirit as much as they loved physical beauty. "That is a perfect name, and you shall give my thanks to Farmer Maggot for giving me Whitt.  Let him know that I think that is one of the most beautiful names I have ever heard."

Sam beamed and Nieriel's delighted laughter surrounded them as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon and in this glow she had not noticed that someone else was smiling at her.

~*~ 

Elrond was walking form his daughter's tent when he smiled at the sight of Nieriel laughing.  His smile was soon replaced with a frown of worry when he noticed that she seemed to be entertaining one of the Hobbits and holding a small dog to her face so it could lick it.  He hoped that she and the Hobbit were not treading into dangerous waters.  While Arwen's fate was sealed Nieriel's was not and Elrond intended to do everything in his power to keep her from making the same kind of attachment his daughter had. After all Nieriel had spent so much time in his tutelage that he felt as if she was one of his children.  He remembered when she had first arrived at Rivendell she was the smallest child he had ever seen.  Her bright blond hair reached down her back and her fragile hands looking too small for the work he was to train her in but in her large blue eyes he sensed and intelligence that would see her through any trials.  It was later in that same week that he came to know the open nature and gentle disposition that made her one of his top pupils.

~*~

Elrond sensing someone behind him turned to find Gandalf.  He noted that he had found a chair and was smoking his pipe and blowing billowing clouds as he observed the scene before him.  It had always unnerved Elrond a bit to have someone who seemed to be looking, always, with an air of knowing.

"I see you are traveling again Gandalf."

"Oh, this will be the last of my travels here on middle earth.  However, I could not resist accompanying Legolas and Master Gimli to the Shire for one last long visit before I went to the Grey Havens.  Of course there is the marriage of your daughter to attend and I sense you have something beyond her wedding planned before you can find rest."

"It is Nieriel.  I will blame myself if I allow the same fate to befall her that has fallen on Arwen.  If I had been more attentive I would have seen Arwen falling in love with Estel and I would have been able to talk to her perhaps even convince her this path was not to be walked."

"So you have picked Legolas as a match?"

"No!"  The emotion roared from the pit of Elrond's stomach and Gandalf looked surprised. "I have watched that boy for too long with a different partner at his side each time I see him.  He has never committed to any one person.  He is an unfit suitor for someone as open as Nieriel.  He would shatter her heart and that is something that I will not see come to pass as long as I walk these shores."

"Legolas has changed much since the ring quest and he is one of the nine walkers I would think you would be more open.  No doubt as a restless youth he had some indelicate affairs but I have found him to be more loyal than you give him credit for.  Besides who would you have her become attached to?  One of your sons or perhaps someone from Lothlorien?"  Gandalf still sitting calmly had raised his eyebrow and was blowing smoke hearts at Elrond who was beginning to redden so much that Gandalf thought he may soon match the flags waving from the tops of the tents.

"One of my sons would be perfect she knows them both and it would be one less child I would worry about the welfare of."

"Elrond you should be careful in arranging matters of the heart."

"I know better than to directly interfere in the lives of men."

"But more importantly do you know better than to mettle with the lives of women?  Speaking of, I believe young Legolas has finally got up the courage to speak with Nieriel."

Elrond saw Legolas start across the camp towards Nieriel who was now holding her puppy as if it were a baby and it seemed everything Gandalf had said about them had already come to pass.  Before he could stop himself he called to her and asked her to see if Arwen was in need of anything.  Then making sure he had stopped the progress of this unwanted suitor he turned excused himself and went to talk with his sons.

~*~ 

The cool spring air blowing down the Brandywine was starting to sooth Legolas's aching head.  It had been a long three weeks.  First Gimli insisted that they go into a cave to see some rocks.  It was beautiful but despite his friendship he felt as if he could not have escaped the deep innards of the earth soon enough.  Then all the time they spent at the Shire.  He did enjoy the Shire.  The Hobbits were charming and they had gone out of their way to make sure that everyone was having a good time.  Sam had even planted some malorn trees that he had proudly shown Legolas and they were thriving in their new home at Bag End.  He visited with the Took's and the Brandybuck's met Rosie and was generally entertained until the last night they spent there.

  Merry had brought out his family's special reserve.  There was ale and the Brandybuck concoction dancing and music.  To tell the truth he did not remember most of it.  On the way to meet the Rivendell party Gandalf had told him that in addition to shooting one of his firework dragons he had sung a lewd ballad that Aragorn had taught him as distraction to take their minds of Moria and he had told the Hobbits that he loved them like brothers before passing out on a pile of dirty dishes.  Legolas was glad that they did not leave him there and he vowed never again to drink anything stronger than water with the Hobbits.  It did not help that Gimli kept laughing whenever he looked in his direction and his constant stream of and then Legolas said was starting to wear on his patience.  

~*~

 After being at the camp most of the afternoon the world had stopped spinning and he was feeling more like himself he heard the cry go out that rider were approaching.  Legolas hauled himself up out of the fragrant grass and buckled his quiver and stored his bow.  He walked past the small campfires the humans had made and peered into the distance his slender hand covering his eyes.  Just then the Hobbits rode past on their ponies shouting it's the ladies and nearly knocking him over.  He could clearly see Elron and Arwen and three of her ladies who were obviously in need of his company.  Then he spotted her.  Nieriel with her long blond hair streaming behind her he remembered her laugh from their childhood.  She would sometimes follow him and he would purposely slow down hoping that one day she would have the courage to catch him.  He had such a little boy crush on her.  Watching her with the other girls, golden laughter like a million bells on the wind and eyes that could pierce the soul.  He remembered that perfect bow of a lip followed by the fullness of the bottom the color of crushed berries that he had longed to catch in a first kiss.  Suddenly Gimli brought him back to the present.

"Can you see who it is?"

"Excuse me Gimli I must go."  Legolas then ran to his horse with every intention of meeting them and swung his leg over only to miss the horse completely and come crashing down on the other side.  "Ai! I think I have twisted my knee."

Gimli was laughing so hard he almost fell down.  "Legolas, remind me to take you out more often I can't remember the last time I had such a good time."

Glaring at Gimli Legolas stood.  He seemed all right his injuries were mainly to his pride.  He brushed himself off and straightened his quiver and walked to the edge of the tents so he could watch the riders come in.  He was trying his best to ignore Gimli.  He could see Nieriel better now in her tan riding cloak laughing with Sam as the wind played with her hair.  When she had moved from Mirkwood he remembered feeling empty and all of those long ago feelings came rushing to the surface to find the very real attraction that the man had for this woman.  He saw her reign in her horse and quickly stepped behind her.  Just touching her slender arm and placing his hand across the small of her back caused aching anxiety in him.  She had most likely forgotten who he was and she could be bound to another.  Turning around to face him those clear light gray blue eyes still pierced his heart and he felt suddenly intimidated.  Gathering his courage and smiling he said, "Are you feeling well?"

A cloud seemed to pass before her and she replied, "No, I am not much of a horsewoman and I am exhausted."

"My name is Legolas."

There was a passing light in her eyes that showed some recognition then she politely smiled introduced herself and excused herself all in one sentence.  He watched her go disappointed that she had not stayed longer. 

Gimli had been watching this whole exchange with a bit of bemused wonder and then all of the prices suddenly fit.  Legolas was smitten or at least deeply interested in this she elf that had just ridden up.  She looked a little scrawny to his eyes but perhaps that was the kind of thing his friend liked.  Approaching him sideways as if he were a stunned warg he gingerly commented.  "Do you know the lady?"

Legolas afraid that he was in for some more teasing chose his word carefully.  "Yes, when we were children but I doubt if she remembers me."

"Don't take her abruptness too literally my friend, these things take time.  You can't expect her to ride up and fall off of her horse professing her undying love for you.  Just get to know her better she may come around."  Gimli smiled at himself thinking that he was the master of subtle until he looked into his friends face.  "Well its not like the whole camp did not notice you hopping about trying to get to her!" With that Gimli stalked off looking for a safer conversation.

~*~

Legolas decided if he needed a battle plan if he was going to even win the notice of Nieriel.  Looking to the Brandywine he spied her riding companions and started off in their direction unsure of what he was going to say when he got there.  As he drew closer he almost turned around when he recognized Tari.  Tari was noted for being a gossip and he knew anything that he said would be repeated.  He admonished himself under his breath,  "You fought at Helms Deep you faced the Gates of Moria you can get past a prattling gossip."  With that he raised his hand in greeting and braced for the inevitable.

Tari brightened at seeing the Prince of Mirkwood perhaps this would not be such a boring trip after all.  "Legolas how are you?"

"Fine Tari you look well."

"You look as if you have been trampled by the Riders of Rohan."

"The Hobbits pulled out their finest ale and assorted other drinks that I do not remember well and the night left me feeling tired."

"Well you are still as handsome as ever."

"Tari are you going to introduce me to your riding companions?"

"I am sorry this is Idril and Nieriel is off some place else.  She most likely has her nose in a book.  We hardly ever see her she spends all of her time in the House of Healing working or studying."

Idril looked pained at Tari's description and said, "She only studies so to perfect her knowledge in her arts.  Next to Elrond she is the best healer that we have."

"You mean that we had remember she is leaving for Mirkwood after the wedding and you, Legolas, will never see her again because once she is entrenched in her books she will not come out again."

"Tari, that is hardly fair.  Nieriel is a wonderful person and will bring a lot of skill to Thandril's court she is just a little shy."

"I have never seen her with a man.  She would not even come to the fetes once she came of age."

Legolas was starting to feel uneasy then he spied Gimli walking back to the camp.  Perhaps his friend would be useful in getting him out of this bind.  He waved at Gimli and Gimli waved back. "Ladies you will excuse me but I am needed elsewhere."  Then feeling somewhat relived and somewhat like a coward he strode away a fast a he thought it would be polite to do so.

Gimli guessing what he had been doing pointed at the Hobbits tent and said, "There is the lady and it looks as if she has acquired a dog."

Looking across the camp he saw Nieriel holding a small puppy as if it were a baby and she looked quite fetching with something small in her arms.  His heart softened and he thought he would like to slip and arm around her waist and breath in the sweetness of her hair.  For now he would try to get out more than five words in a row.  He started toward her when suddenly Elrond called and she disappeared into Arwen's tent.  This was turning out to be harder than he thought it would be.

~*~ 

Arwen was sleeping and Nieriel could not help but think that her friend truly was beautiful.  She pulled the covers back over Arwen and crept out of their tent with ever intention of just stretching her legs.  The river gurgled and called and the wind seemed to whisper her name before Nieriel could stop herself she was stealing across the camp and heading towards the river.  Nieriel had no idea why she was so drawn to the water but she felt that being in the water would sooth all of her cares.  "Wait' she admonished herself, "I cannot swim in the river and have any confidence that my dear friend will come to my rescue."  Thinking more with her heart than her mind she finally compromised on wading so at least her feet would get wet.  The shore was thankfully sandy and she slid out of her riding boots gathered her skirts and waded into the cool water.  Under the crystal waters edge she could see minnows and an assortment of shining pebbles that caught her eye.  She picked up one of the smooth stones and as she looked at it slipped from her hands.  It was a beautiful pink quarts pebble and she decided that she would wait for the sand where she dropped it to settle so she could pick it up again.  Peering into the water with her dress pulled up over her thighs she was unaware that anyone approached.

~*~

Stillness enclosed the camp; the shifting wind playing in the trees sending showers of spent buds to the ground was the only movement Legolas had seen.  He smelled the air heavy with the promise of rain and wondered how exactly he had been chosen for the second watch.  Legolas did not even remember offering to take a watch and it was not as if they were lacking in guards.  He surmised that Elrond know that he was one of the nine walkers and respecting him as Prince of Mirkwood and knowing his abilities as an elf warrior had requested him.  He smiled and warmed by the thought he started to sing softly to pass the time.  A tiny splash in the river caught his attention and he froze scanning the riverbanks.  Carefully drawing his bow he went to find whoever or whatever made that noise.

~*~

The moonlight reflected off of the still water and the ripples reflected light on Nieriel's face as she looked into the water.  Her legs glowed pale in the moonlight and Legolas felt fire race through his veins.  His breath quickened he put away his bow and started towards Nieriel.  Not wanting to startle her he called softly, "Nieriel" and because that did not seem to get her attention he tried a little louder, "Nieriel" she looked up with surprise turned crimson and started slogging out of the water.  When she reached the shore she still seemed at little shaken at having been discovered and open and closed her mouth a few times but not a sound came out.  Legolas was still staring at her naked legs and when she came to that realization she suddenly dropped her skirt.

"Legolas I did not expect to see you out here at this time of night."

"I was also surprised to see you wading in the river in the middle of the night."

"I am sorry it seems to be a bad habit of mine.  I did not mean to cause any alarm."

"Do you remember when we were children?  You would follow me.  I slowed down so you could catch me but you never did."

"I do remember following you as a child but don't you think you are being a little impertinent?  Catching me with my dress hiked up in the river in the middle of the night.  What exactly are you doing skulking around at this time anyway."  Nieriel hoped she had regained control of the situation.

Legolas was caught off guard, "I am on second watch." He replied sounding a little hurt.  It did not matter.  As the moonlight played across her high cheekbones and her eyes sparkled and then there was her mouth.  He resolved to do what he should have done as a boy with gentle innocence but could now only do as a man.  Stepping towards her and slipping an arm around her waist he bent down and caught her in a kiss. She put her hands on his chest as if to fight but then kissed him back. Relishing her mouth he looked down in her eyes and smiled.  Nieriel suddenly broke free and fled leaving her boots.  Legolas picked them up and quickly overtook her; at the edge of camp he caught her arm.

"Nieriel your boots."  He noticed tears running down her face confused he let her arm drop.

"I am sorry Legolas."

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Have I hurt you?"

"No"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because, I am afraid."

Legolas pulled her close and held her to him and said, "There is nothing to be afraid of I would shield you from anything that would harm you."  She intoxicated him to the point he was dizzy.  Trembling he raised her face to his and caught her in another kiss.  She tasted like the waters, clean and inviting as he breathed her in he felt himself loosing control of his emotions.  She stepped back and looked at him and as he looked into her eyes he could see his unborn children in her eyes.  "Nieriel you should return to your tent where you are safe and I will see you in the morning."

Legolas watched Nieriel step through the shadows and quietly into her tent then he turned to resume his watch and to think about how he would tell his father and Elrond about his intentions with Nieriel.

~*~

Across the camp Gandalf sat watching the stars.  He noticed two young lovers and when they came closer he saw that it was Legolas and Nieriel.  His brow creased with worry but then a smile played across the corners of his mouth he had been right about the heart of his young friend.  "Now what about Lord Elrond?" He muttered becoming introspective.

~*~

Nieriel could see nothing in the darkness when she first stepped in but she heard Arwen's voice.

"Where have you been?  I was about to go down to the river to look for you but I thought you would not be foolish enough to go down their in the middle of the." Her voice trailed off as the noticed the boots in her hand and her wet dress hem. "Nieriel you were not caught by one of the men were you."

"I was wading in the river and Legolas found me.  He kissed me.  He promised to protect me.  He kissed me again and then sent me here."

"Legolas kissed you?"

"Yes and now I am not sure what to do."

"He found you in the open kissed you and sent you back to your tent?"

"Yes, why does it mean something?"

" I don't know.  I only hope you were dressed this time.  You just met him how can this have happened so fast?"

"Arwen we played together as children before I came to Rivendell it has been a long time but I feel as if I have always known him."

"That is serious.  Get some sleep to get rid of the worry in your eyes and I will look through your things and pick out something particularly fetching for you to wear tomorrow."


	2. Darkness Falls

Chapter two                                                                  _Darkness Falls_

The smells of bacon and eggs, toasted bread and the soft morning light invaded Nieriel's consciousness as she lay on the comfortable wide cot.  Rolling over and placing one hand on the floor to find her shoes she was surprised instead with very wet puppy kisses. Whit dragged one of her shoes to the far corner of the bed and had commenced destroying it.  Hauling herself into a sitting position and shoving one foot into a dry shoe and retrieving the now wet shoe from Whit and putting it on she stumbled through the curtain wall into Arwen's room.  Arwen was already up and dressed and packed and had left a dress for Nieriel as promised.  Nieriel picked up the hem and sighed deeply.  The dress was pink and flirty, and while it was serviceable for riding it was meant for picnic parties not traveling the roads of Middle Earth.  Peering out of the tent she saw that there was no way she could make a dash for her bags in her nightdress so she would just have to wear what was left out for her.  She blushed thinking about her encounter with Legolas last night, after all it was known that no one had ever tamed the heart of the Prince of Mirkwood why would she ever think she was different from all of those other girls?  With a wistful air about her she started to comb the tangles from her hair as she did her mind wandered.  She thought about how Legolas had looked at her in the moonlight.  How he teased her about following him as a child.  Her mind raced with the embarrassment of being caught with her skirt hiked up so it would not get wet and the kiss that had rendered her senseless.  Her mind kept going back to the feeling of his strong embrace and the pleasure she had found in it.  Whit was now chewing the corner of the tent.  "Let me make you a leash and we shall get you something better to chew on."  Turning around Nieriel slipped her dress on and finding matching ribbon which was no doubt meant for her hair she made a small soft lead slipped it over her puppy's head and started out of the tent with Whit trotting beside her.  To Nieriel's delight Legolas was waiting outside the tent to greet her.

"I have something that I believe you left behind in the river last night."

Nieriel was bewildered because she was not missing and combs from her hair, which is what was usually lost on her excursions at night.  "I cannot think of anything that I might have left."  

Legolas smiled and produced a thin off white ribbon from behind his back. "I found this and thought you would need it during the ride."  
  


In truth Nieriel did need to do something with her hair.  It was neat and combed now but after being on a horse it would grow tangled and wild. "Thank you I guess I will have to do something with my hair or it will look as unruly as it did last night.' 

Embarrassment swept over Legolas's usually staid features.  "I did not mean that your hair was disorderly." His voice trailed off.

"How could there be any doubt. Could you help me put it on?" A wry grin spread across her face.

Nieriel swept her hair over her shoulders and Legolas could smell the faint perfume of water lilies and he smiled as he slipped the ribbon around her hair happy she was letting him and after tying it he bent down and kissed her where the smallest tendrils of hair curled about his fingers.

~*~

The sudden pain of being hauled up by the back of his shirt and marched around the side of the tent shocked Legolas into a sputtering speechless mass.  Before him was Elrond his eyes showing an intensity not often seen.  He thought back on what he had been doing and wondered how this could inspire such hostility.  Visions of the previous night jumped into his head what if he had been seen with Nieriel.   Legolas determined to put Elrond's mind at ease said, "My intentions are honest.  I would do naught to harm her."

"Then you will cease toying with her affections."  Elrond's eyes locked onto Legolas and there could be no doubt that his intentions were to keep them apart his dark eyes reveled the apprehension that he felt about their attraction.

Clenching his jaw out of pure frustration he spat back, "I am not toying with anyone's affections."

Rounding the corner of the tent Nieriel stopped in her tracks, she was aware of the shouting, the whole camp was aware of the shouting but she was unprepared to see her mentor and the Prince of Mirkwood toe to toe as if they were about to come to blows. "What in the name of the Valar is going on?"  Both men looked stunned, as if they had been well hidden and muffled by the tents.  "Elrond I would think that you would be more supportive of my interest and Legolas, Elrond is my mentor and like a father to me please treat him as such.  Further, I will not be dictated to by either of you."  With that said Nieriel turned and walked back into her tent with hot tears streaming down her face.  

~*~

Whit was still hungry and had started to pull at his lead she could hear the horses being readied.  She could not help but think how this day was turning out to be less than perfect. Not more than thirty minutes ago she thought that she was beginning something that could make her happy and now the reality of the situation was crashing in on her.  Legolas was known for the company he kept and he would not have even noticed her if it were not for this trip.  Was Elrond right in protecting her?  The thought of recent kiss let her mind wander for a moment and then a look of anguish crossed her face.  She could not believe that this was her first love and that it would most likely turn out badly.  Still she was a grown woman how could Elrond interfere and why was Legolas laying claim to her affections.  Arwen slipped in the tent with breakfast and a sympathetic smile.  She gave Whit a big piece of bacon and handed Nieriel some eggs and toast and an apple and without speaking sat down and put her arm around Nieriel.

"How could there fighting trying to convince each other of where my loyalties lie; so covetous of my affections and without even consulting me?"

"Nieriel, forgive my father for what he has done.  The world is changing and he feels as if he cannot control his own destiny. This is leaving him feeling graceless for the first time in many millennia."

"My privacy has been invaded and my intentions and thoughts have been laid bare for the whole riding party." Nieriel's voice overflowed with the frustrations that she felt.  "Now I shall only be known as the girl who would accomplish the impossible task of winning the Prince of Mirkwood.  I will be mocked for my folly and most likely miserable for even trying."

Arwen reached out and wiped a tear hanging form the edge of Nieriel's lashes.  "Eat something and you will feel better and take this and no one will know that you have been crying.  Besides, if you could see your Prince sitting with his head in his hands looking every bit as confused and miserable as you do, you might change your mind."

Surprised Nieriel looked up, "This is melinar, you know it was only a kiss.  I do not need to worry about being with child."

"Nieriel, for all of your healing knowledge I am surprised that you don't realize that melinar will also erase the puffiness in your eyes and put roses back in your cheeks."  Arwen gently smiled.  "My father is wrong about you and Legolas everyone else can see that you are a perfect match.  I know you are confused because the tangle of emotions that come with a new love confuse everybody there is a lot to think about, a lot that goes unsaid because you are unsure of the depth of the other persons true feelings."

Nieriel looked at her friend and decided that she was only doing what she felt would lessen any embarrassment for her.  Besides riding to the Gap of Rohan looking like a scolded youngling was not high up on her list of things to do.  Opening the bottle and smelling the draught Nieriel suddenly wondered why she had cried at all, if she was going to drink this it would seem as if she should be suffering something worse than embarrassment.  Wrinkling her nose she filled the measuring cup and downed the medicine and gagged.

"Here take a drink of water and a bite of apple to get the taste out of your mouth."  Arwen watched her friend take a swallow of water and a hasty bite of apple.

"I suddenly feel much sorrier for all of my patients." Nieriel grimaced and took another bite of apple.

Laughing Arwen announced, "We should get on our horses or they will leave without us."

"That is very doubtful Arwen."  Picking up Whit and putting him in his bag they headed out of the tent to their horses.

~*~

Gandalf was lost in the beauty of the morning.  The sounds of the meadow birds singing by the Brandywine and the sun peaking over the horizon filled his being.  He even enjoyed the bustle of the men preparing breakfast and breaking camp.  There was pleasure in the life around him.  He and the Eldar would diminish but the life of middle earth was filling that void even now with steady humming that would continue even after his departure. Something on the edge of his perception caught his attention and he closed his eyes and concentrated on it.  Darkness filled his mind he could hear chanting and feel dread a place that was like a black void nothingness.  Suddenly yelling broke his concentration and he looked up to see Elrond and Legolas facing each other in a confrontation.  Nieriel flew around the corner said something he could not hear and Legolas went and sat with his head in his hands and Elrond stalked off towards the horses.  Sighing Gandalf walked to Legolas.

"Her will is stronger than you give her credit for."  With an enigmatic smile Gandalf mused. "Even with Elrond acting like the rear end of a balrog she will make her own decisions about what she should do."

"With the exchange that she just witnessed that is what I am afraid of.  How will she trust me if I cannot gain the trust of those close to her Gandalf?"  Legolas looked forlorn.

"Elrond is losing his daughter to mortality and he is not himself." Suddenly looking serious Gandalf put a hand on Legolas's shoulder.  "Someday you may understand why this is so hard for him but for now he just needs a little understanding."

Legolas watched Gandalf take long hurried strides toward the horses.  He had felt nothing but the blush of love and now all he could feel was a cold and growing dread for this riding party.  He reached back and checked his bow and quiver unconsciously counting the arrows that he had. Then seeing Arwen and Nieriel appear form the tent he stood and followed them to their mounts.

~*~

Groaning Nieriel approached her horse Falma.  She was still sore from the long ride yesterday and she did not look forward to getting back on her steed.  She put one foot in the stirrup and felt strong hands gently lifting her to the saddle.  "Legolas, you startled me."

"I am sorry but you looked like you could use some assistance." A smile flitted across his serious features as his hands slid from her tiny waist.

Hoping to put Legolas off Nieriel resorted to sarcasm. "Riding is not something I have mastered or that I am even good at and I am sore from yesterday but I have mastered getting on the horse."

Looking at her Legolas said, "Sit back on the saddle and let your legs take some of the weight in the stirrups."

Blushing Nieriel realized the reason that she was so sore.  "I cannot reach the stirrups well enough to put any weight in them."  She was instantly sorry of her unwarranted outburst as she realized he only wanted to help her.

Legolas looked at the buckle and noted that it was on the last hole.  He adjusted the height, took out his dagger and punched a new hole in the leather.  He looked up and his eyes raked across her form.  So delicate, so soft and he looked at her foot in the stirrup so impractical.  "What happened to your riding boots?"

"They were packed before I was awake."  Nieriel shot a glance toward Arwen who just smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like me to find them for you?"

"We will be starting off soon and I don't want to trouble you."  Nieriel could not believe how attentive he was being with his affections and she started to feel panicked.  
  


Arwen chimed in, "They are in the top of her brown bag on the second cart in the back."

Smiling Legolas said, "I will get them for you."

Walking toward the bags Legolas thought of Nieriel and of returning to Mirkwood with her.  Of course the party going to the Grey Havens would travel with them as well but they would leave while he planned to stay.  Legolas found the bag and opened it only to find that there were several silk nightdresses that he could almost see through and other intimate apparel on top of the boots.  By the time he got back to the horses he was flushed and a little unsettled.  "Let me help you with these so you don't have to get down."

"You do know I am capable of putting on my own shoes?  I am not a child."

"No, you are not a child", Legolas whispered under his breath as the soft skin of her firm leg brushed against his fingers when he pulled her boot over her foot.

Lacing up her boots he then was left with two small shoes and the party was starting off so he quickly slipped them into his quiver and mounted his horse.  He stayed right behind Nieriel and Arwen.  The entire party noticed his sudden attentiveness to this woman Gimli was smiling to himself as Sam rode up. 

"Master Gimli I was thinking maybe a dog was not what Miss Nieriel needed for company.  After all I have never been as happy as I am now with Rosie and I think that Master Legolas is looking after the same kind of happiness.  And after our adventures there is nothing more satisfying than finding someone to settle down with who will make you smile even when you wouldn't think that would be possible anymore.  Still Whit will be good company for the both of them, because you can't go wrong with something that is good and faithful as a dog."  Sam looked as if he had settled the matter in his mind.

Gimli broke into laughter surprised at the perceptive nature of these Hobbits.  "Lets just hope that they are as wise as a Hobbit Sam."

~*~

During the entire ride Nieriel felt conscious of Legolas behind her, his gaze on her back.  She was becoming a little self-conscious of his watchfulness and turned and smiled at him to see if she was imagining this.  Her smile was met with a smile from him and she quickly decided that this was progressing faster than she would like.  It was not as if there was not an attraction but he was so persistent and quiet.  He was excessively easy on the eyes and thoughtful and kind and her heart beat a little faster when she thought about allowing herself to submit to his whims.  Where would that lead her?  She loved working in the healing house, would she have to give that up for life in the court?  All of those balls and pretensions and well she was just not comfortable with the idea.  Legolas was wonderful but she could not fall in love.  Soon he would forget her with all of the other ladies around and she would be content again with her books, but she felt something in her would never be the same.  Nieriel felt this was too easy she was falling for him too fast but her concerns seemed to fade like the sun in the west when she thought of the extraordinary feeling of his touch.

 The sun was setting and in the distance another tent city was set up in the softly rolling fields of Rohan this time the camp was surrounded with the Riders of the Mark who would be traveling with them to Gondor to pledge their allegiance to the new king.  Reigning in her horse at the corner of the tack tent she felt a now familiar touch lifting her from Falma.  Legolas held her closer than was necessary and she was caught between him and the horses flank.  He bent to her and firmly kissed her.  All of the resolve all of the questions were forgotten as he pulled he into the tent.  The smell of horse sweat and hay filled her nostrils as Legolas kissed her hard on the lips she could not help but to respond her back was pressed into the hay and he was pressing into her unwilling to let go.  He pulled the sleeve of he dress to expose he shoulder and shuttered at the softness of her body.  A whimper came from between them.  "Whit!"

"I did not know that you carried your dog in the bag."  Legolas could not deny he felt badly for the dog being crushed between them but he wanted to get rid squirming puppy that was taking Nieriel's attentions at least for a while.

"We should not be here what will everyone think?  They will surely notice our absence at dinner."  Blushing Nieriel started pull away.

"You are my only concern they may think what they want."  Legolas pulled her in closer and kissed her reveling in the softness of her skin intoxicated by the scent of water and lily forcing his tongue in her mouth and tasting the essence of sweet berries.  He was rewarded with a response from he that was equally passionate and heated.  When she twined her leg around the back of his thigh fire raced through his veins and his heart filled with passion.

Light coming from the tent flap startled them into looking up.  Estel looked in and smiled and cleared his voice and looked down. "I hope I am not disturbing anything.  Legolas I need to speak with you about a matter that has just come to my attention.  Why don't you see the lady to her tent and then meet me by the horses?" A wide bemused grin spread across Aragorn's face. He had ridden in to see Arwen but if he had known how smitten his old friend was he would have ridden just to see that miracle alone.

Legolas reluctantly let Nieriel go and they started toward her tent.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to cause you any embarrassment."

Nieriel smiled at him wondering how she would be able to avoid being pulled into a situation like that again.  She had to admit she was about to let him do as he pleased as her senses were overwhelmed with his touch.  She could not wait to have some time to herself to think through her feelings time that was not clouded with the recent memory of him.  Still she had to admit that she was feeling light and happy and warm and wanted nothing more than to feel him pressed against her searching her mouth and bombarding her senses.  

Legolas gently kissed her cheek as she disappeared into her tent and then turned join the conclave to hear what Arargorn had to say but his thoughts were of the recent stolen kisses and the puzzle of how to win her heart and her hand.

~*~

Nieriel was overwhelmed with questions from Arwen.  She did not know the answers to any of them including how she felt about Legolas.  She sat down in a chair next to a table set up with gifts for Arwen's wedding on it.  It seemed every province and every town had sent something for the new queen. She was thinking that they would need another cart just for all of the beautiful things that had been sent in celebration.  She thought of Arwen's wedding and the gown she would wear when she stood next to her friend and the long road to her new home.

"Who will stand with Estel?"

'Legolas, Gimli, Frodo and Sam but your place as maid of honor will be with Legolas after all he is one of Estel's oldest and dearest friends." Arwen was rewarded with a bright blush from Nieriel.

Looking over the objects to take attention away from her feelings she swallowed thickly and said, "You are not even Queen of the reunified kingdom and look at the outpouring of love from the people.  So much thought went into each item and they so perfectly represent each region, the future, your future could not look more blessed."

A necklace caught her eye. "Arwen did Estel send this to you?  It's beautiful."

The necklace seemed to hold moonlight in its perfectly round stones Nieriel slipped her hand under the beads to further admire them and in an instant slipped into darkness and as the world faded around her she heard Arwen scream.


	3. Dark Water

_Thanks for the reviews.  Shewhodares, Nieriel means honeybee in quenya it is a literal translation.  Kitten thanks for the profile pointer.  I even put up a bio.  Panneth thanks for pointing out the horse thing it made me do research.  Silent Wanderer, Cherryfizz and Cylent Wind thanks for enjoying the story and taking the time to let me know._

Chapter Three                                                                 **_Dark Water_**

Aragorn and Elrond were the first to Arwen's tent but they could not discover what was causing her such panic.  So fast and jumbled were the words that she spoke not choosing the tongue of the elves or the western men but using both in unison creating a garble of words and then collapsing in tears again.  Never had Elrond seen his daughter in such distress and her anguish made him fearful.  She seemed like mad woman in her grief. He searched his thoughts for someone to calm her as Aragorn cradled her on the floor and he held her trembling hand.  Looking toward the door he shouted, "Someone find the Lady Nieriel." 

Sobs that seemed to grow quieter in Aragorn's arms as she rested her head on his chest were renewed with vigor.  "Please, Undomiel cease your weeping lest you sicken your self.  Tell us what has hurt you that you would become so uncontrolled."

With tears running down her face and speech coming in halted sentences broken by sobs she told Aragorn of the disappearance of Nieriel.  She pointed to the necklace now laying on the floor and how Nieriel had admired it touching it before she was engulfed in dark blue-black flame. 

 Elrond placed his hand before his eyes and thought of all that he had wanted to protect Nieriel from and how he had indeed been selfish now Gandalf's words made sense to him; he could never hold sway over the heart or life of another.  He had been wrong and was sorry that he had quarreled with her and Legolas and saw now that if her destiny was to perish in middle earth there was naught he could do to change it.  An hour had passed with the three sitting on the floor in shock and disbelief when Legolas entered the tent.  A look of concern crossed his face for his friends and he could not imagine what had saddened them.

" I looked over the camp and I could not find Lady Nieriel."  Arwen started to softly cry and Elrond and Aragorn looked like two men with news they did not wish to bear.  "We are still looking, I know how her free spirit likes to wander in the night.  I there anything that I might do to aid you?"

Aragorn bade him to sit.  "Legolas, Nieriel has disappeared from this place.  Arwen was speaking with her when she touched an item on the bridal table and was consumed in flame.  We do not know if she is living or dead."

Long minuets passed and Aragorn started to worry that his friend would not breath again.  Then he saw Legolas's jaw clench and his eyes grow dark he sprang to the table and started handling everything on it.  When he had come to the end of the table he sat on the floor just feet away from the discarded necklace and put his head between his knees and sobbed, "Why did it not take me too?  Why can I not share in her fate?"

"This was aimed at me Legolas and it will not go unanswered.  We will find her and we will bring whoever did this to justice."

Elrond became ashamed and ashen aware of how he had judged Legolas wrongly.  Aragorn, lead Arwen to my tent and I will take Legolas they both need time for this shock to wear from their minds and seal this tent until we can consult with Gandalf.

Hot mist hung in the eyes of Legolas, "I cannot wait in my tent.  Please give me something to do, some errand or I will go mad with waiting."  

"Very well, go and get Gandalf and meet us back here perhaps he has some knowledge of what evil has befallen Nieriel."

~*~

Legolas felt as though something were being pulled tight around his chest his heart ached and beat loudly.  His breath was ragged and he could not focus well through this torrent of grief.  As Legolas turned he spotted Whit and picked him up feeling his soft warm fur and thinking how Nieriel would want someone to look after him.  Gandalf saw him long before he saw Gandalf.  It was the first time that Gandalf had ever seen Legolas truly shaken.  He walked aimlessly around the camp with Nieriel's puppy speaking to no one.  

"Legolas.  Legolas."  Legolas looked up at Gandalf.  "Where are you going?  Did you find the lady?"

"She is gone.  I came to find you.  Arwen said she was consumed in fire by something bewitched in her tent."

"Were there ashes?"

"No.  Everything looked as it should nothing was in disarray."

"A foul wind is blowing in from the north and I sense ill tidings of remaining darkness."  With that said Gandalf stood and took long hurried strides to the tent that Arwen had occupied.

~*~

Images flitted through Nieriel's mind like wordless pictures.  Legolas was running ahead of her they were children again she reached for his hand and felt hard stone.  Confused she tried to make sense of her surroundings.  The image from her childhood faded the stench of mold and rotting flesh filled her nose and she retched.  Water dripped in the distance only blackness filled her eyes.  She lifted her head and tried to look for any light and was knocked into unconsciousness by an unseen hand.

~*~

Gandalf squatted to look at the fallen necklace on the floor not daring to touch it.  Gimli squinted and assessed the stones.

"This is not the work of a Dwarf even if they did try to mimic the style of the my people. The stones look like small palantiri."

"I agree Gimli and the enchantment is too sinister for any other than a true lord of darkness."

"You cannot mean Sauron."  Gimli's eyes went wide.

"No, this is not his work.  This is the work of an ancient evil the evil that Sauron served.  This could only come from Melkor."

Legolas felt sudden panic rising from the pit of his stomach. "Where would he take her?"

"Carn Dum that lies near the old remains of his ruined stronghold Utumno which was destroyed by the Valar.  We have long felt his presence in the abandoned mines and I can only guess that is where she is."

"That is five hundred leagues away we will never reach her in time to save her not with the swiftest horses."

"Calm yourself Legolas, Nieriel is stronger than you give her credit for."

"She is no soldier."

"No she is far stronger than that do you not know her mother?  Did your father never tell you who she was?  Were there no whispers in the court?"

"Gandalf please.  Tell me what it is I should know."

"She is a child of the Maia.  There are so few of them I thought you knew.  Her father like you is a full-blooded Sindarin elf but her mother is the child of Uinen, Lady of the Seas and her husband Ulmo.  This is why she is so attracted to water why she does not have mastery over land animals why she rides with a saddle like a child.  She can call the Lady and the Lord of the Sea to her with just a thought for in her the light of Iluvatar burns brightly.  Did not Galadriel tell you that your heart would be lost to the sea?  Now go and ask Arwen for the most recent thing Nieriel wore"

"I have the shoes that she had on this morning."  Bewildered stares passed between friends as Legolas put down Whit and pulled two small shoes from his quiver.

"This will be fine."  The corners of Gandalf's mouth pulled upward momentarily thinking about the circumstances surrounding the shoes.  He was sure that when this was finished he would like to hear the story.

Placing one shoe on each side of the fallen necklace and pouring water into the middle he began to an ancient chant and Nieriel's image shimmered into view.  There was blood streaked across her face and her arms were covered with bruises but they could see the steady rise and fall of breathing.  The cavern that surrounded her was dark and filthy. Frodo who had been standing quietly said, "I know this place, it is one of the caves near the secret tunnel into Mordor."

Gandalf looked momentarily surprised and then he raised his staff and the picture widened to show the black hills of Mordor and then widened again to show the mountain range of North Ithilien.

"Well it seems that we are at least traveling in the right direction." Arargorn strode to a valet and ordered, "Ready our horses."  Then he turned to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot wait for you Aragorn.  I will ride ahead."

"Legolas do not let your emotions get in the way of common sense.  Mordor is a barren wasteland and the bog is treacherous, only the hobbits can tell us the way they can show us where we should go."

~*~

Consciousness came to Nieriel slowly.  As the haze lifted around her she remembered to lie still until she was sure she was alone.  Her arms ached and as she felt her throbbing forehead she became aware of the gash that had recently stopped bleeding.  She looked around the cavern and could not see much beyond a single beam of light coming through a crack in the rocks. She heard a faint trickle of water and felt her way along the wall until she found a small rivulet running down the wall and disappearing into a crack in the floor.  She cupped her hands and drank some of the oily water.  "I need more clean water."  As if to answer her desires the crack widened and fresh water poured forth in a small jet.  Nieriel thanked the Valar and drank deeply.  She then washed the blood from her face as well as she could and began feeling her way around the room.  There was one door and beyond the door was a stench that she could only assume was from the guard.  She went back to the middle of the room where the light was and felt in the little pocket in her boot to see if her herb knife was still there.  Nieriel had no idea how she planned to escape with a four-inch knife but she had to think that it was possible.  She thought of Arwen and hoped that she could escape before they came looking for her.

~*~

Legolas sat outside he did not look at the stars his soul was rent and he could find no rest.  Without hesitation he tied Whit to a stake strode back into the tent and before Aragorn or Gandalf could stop him thrust his hand around the beads and was gone.


End file.
